


The Tea Protocols

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Tea, background Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It would surprise some to know just how detailed Whitehall's records of a certain pathologist's tea consumption were.





	

The amount and variety of information that passed across the desk of a minor British government official is wondrous to behold, at least it would be if one had the clearance to see it; and clearance was essential when the desk was that of Mycroft Holmes.

Much of the information he was looking at today revolved around tea, not particularly unusual when one considered how much of the stuff the British population consumed per annum, but in this case the focus of the reports was a single citizen; Doctor Molly Hooper.

Around London there were now twenty separate sites containing coded graffiti featuring the pathologist’s name. Mycroft was relieved to see that the only violence specified in them was that Molly Hooper had perpetrated against intruders in her home and lab, and was there to serve as a warning that the Morgue Mouse was not to be underestimated. The rest of the messages were devoted to giving exact details of her favoured teas, there were many contradictions in this information. It took Mycroft less than a minute to see that this was an attempt by some gangs to get their rivals beaten up by Molly; petty be probably very effective.

The report also informed Mycroft of the current tea levels in the places frequented by Molly. This might appear to be a ridiculous intrusion, but he well remembered the Incident at Baker Street when 221B, Mrs Hudson and Speedy’s Café had all run out of tea during a stressful case. The usually placid Molly Hooper had become a harridan, a fact which several members of Scotland Yard and St Barts could attest to. Thankfully the cupboards in all places were well stocked, but he would still swing by Harrods and purchase a new blend before he made his visit to request a small favour from his soon-to-be sister-in-law, (Sherlock hadn’t popped the question yet, although Mycroft suspected that Molly would be the one who did the asking, a intuition he had a ten pound wager on with Doctor Watson).

Mycroft flipped to the next page of the report and blanched. How could people be so stupid?

“Anthea!”

His right hand woman was already stood in the doorway, (telepathy could not be ruled out when it came to her ability to anticipate his needs), her lips set in a tight line.

“I’ve seen it, sir. Vincent is bringing the car around now, and I’ve called ahead to Harrods.”

Now was as good a time as any to make his request of Molly.

“Thank you, Anthea. Hold the fort while I’m gone please.”

She gave him a curt nod and returned to her desk. He had just enough time to lock his files away before Vincent let him know he was ready to go. Mycroft Holmes left Whitehall wondering what sort of idiot thought replacing all the tea in St Barts path lab with decaf was a jolly jape?


End file.
